La triste vie d'Ariana Potter
by Berry Touchy
Summary: Ariana potter jumelle d'Harry Potter est la survivante mais on la croit cracmoll . Elle est emmené chez les Dursley mais comment sera t-elle traité et s'en remettra t'elle ? histoire triste violence et autres histoire M par pour rien !
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Rien ne m'appartient tout est à J.K Rowling (première fanfiction soyez indulgents )

Dans le monde des sorciers, il existait un couple célèbre : celui de Lily Evans intelligente et de nature calme et James Potter insouciant et héritier de la noble famille des Potter. Ils s'aimaient comme des fous. Suite à cette histoire d'amour, pendant une guerre sans foi ni loi naquit deux bambins Harry James potter et sa jumelle Ariana Victoria Potter. Le garçon avait le physique de son père; son regard était profond, ses cheveux étaient noir jais et ébouriffés tandis que la fille ressemblait étrangement à sa mère avec ses mèches rousses foncées et ses fabuleux yeux turquoises. La fille avait toujours était la plus faible des deux bébés, la moins aimé du couple qui avait peur que leur fille soit cracmol. Quel serait le déshonneur pour la famille potter !

Tout commença le 23 août 1981, Harry et Ariana avait à peine 1 mois quand Severus Rogue mangemort déclarée et espion pour la Magie blanche entra dans le 12 Square Grimmaud plus fatigué que jamais; il avait eu une réunion éreintante avec le Lord ou il avait entendu des informations capitales pour l'Ordre du Phénix. Il allait enchainer sa deuxième réunion, il arriva dans un vaste pièce au parquet de cerisier ou trônait une table sombre. Assis sur des chaises délicatement ouvragées, les membres de l'Ordre discutaient. Avec une mine maussade et il commença à divulguer les dernières nouvelles :

"- Il y a dans nos rangs une nouvelle personne recrutée par le Seigneur des ténèbres lui même ; une voyante, une certaine Sibylle Trelawmney. J'ai pu extraire grâce à mes dons de legilimencie une partie d'une certaine prothétie concernant le Lord. Il se dirigea vers une sorte de bassine en pierre peu profonde dont les bords étaient gravés par l'usure: c'était une pensine. Puis, la chauve souris prit sa baguette magique, la mit sur sa tempe puis l'écarta doucement. Un long filament de mémoire s'y accrocha; il la mit dans la pensine. Aussitôt, la surface se mit à onduler. On aurait de la lumière liquide. Tout un coup, on put voir un visage féminin surmonté d'énormes lunettes et de cheveux en pétard, puis on entendit une voix aigue et cassée dire :

"-Celui qui à le pouvoir de vaincre le seigneur ténébreux approche ... Il est naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois .. et le seigneur des ténébreux le marquera comme son égale mais il aura un pouvoir que le seigneur des ténèbres ignore ... "

Il eut un moment de silence, Severus se retourna vers Lily et lui implora:

" Il pense que c'est tes enfants. Il a l'intention de les pourchasser, il faut te cacher et prendre une gardien du secret.

...

Voldemort

Dans la nuit humide et venteuse, deux enfants déguisés en citrouilles traversés la place d'une démarche chaloupé. Les vitrines étaient recouvertes d'ornements de pacotille dont se servaient les moldus pour faire référence à un monde de sorcier dont ils ne croyaient pas. Lui, marchait d'une démarche souple,puis s'engagea dans une ruelle plus sombre. Le sortilège de fidelitas étant rompu il pourrait enfin les tuer. Il la vit enfin, la maison de ses ennemis. Il poussa le portail et ouvrit la porte. C'est alors que James cria :

"Lily prends les enfants va t'en c'est lui !"

D'un simple coup de baguette il le stupéfixa et monta l'escalier d'une démarche raide, déterminée. Il entra dans la chambre des enfants et vit une splendide femme aux yeux verts qui lui suppliait:

"Ne les tuaient pas, tuez moi mais ne les tuaient s'il vous plait "

Un autre coup de baguette suffit pour la faire taire temporairement, il se retourna vers le berceau et il pointa sa baguette vers la petite fille qui pleurait. Il avait toujours détesté les pleurs à son orphelinat. Alors, il prononça :

"Avada kedravra "

Une lumière verte émeraude jaillit de sa baguette magique. Alors une force magique au delà qu'on pouvait imaginer repoussa le sortilège de la mort qui explosa faisant une cicatrice en forme d'éclair au deux marmots. Aussitôt, il fut brisé ; il n'était plus rien, plus que douleur et terreur et il devait se cacher ...


	2. Chapter 2

Lily se réveilla quelques minutes plus tard, la mère fronça les sourcils essayant tant bien que mal à rassembler des souvenirs cohérents. Elle se trouvait dans la chambre des enfants largement détruite. Quand, elle se retourna et vit le landau de ses petits monstres tout lui revint : l'attaque de Voldemort, les cris de James, les pleurs de ses chérubins. Elle se précipita vers le berceau en bois de cerisier. Ce fut le plus beau jour de sa vie quand elle vit les deux enfants sain et sauf malgré leur hideuse cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur leur front. Elle dorlota ces deux enfants chéris en leur susurrant à l'oreille des mots comme ; Je t'aime, toi tu es la plus fort, toi tu es la plus belle. Soudain une angoisse lui tirailla le ventre; James était-il mort ? Elle dévala l'escalier en trombe criant;

"- Mon amour es tu vivant ? je t'en supplie répond ! dit-elle en agonisant presque. Elle retrouva son conjoint inconscient contre le carrelage du s'écroula sur le sol et lui prit le pou. Heureusement, son mari était simplement stupéfixer. Elle prit sa baguette magique en bois de saule et articula haut et fort:

"Finite incantatem"

James fit ausssitôt surface il se leva et serra dans ses bras lily en l'embrassant fugacement comme si sa vie en dépendait et lui demanda :

"-Comment vont mes loupiots ? Sont-ils ... décédés ? interrogea-t-il avec une mine sombre.

-Non, la prothétie disait vrai, un de nos enfants a fait échec et mat au Seigneur noir ! Mais lequel est le survivant ? ils ont tout les deux une cicatrice sur leur petit minois commenta Lily tout en se dirigeant vers la chambre des bébés

-Je vais prévenir les aurors et Dumbledore. C'est merveilleux la guerre est finie ! dit le père en s'approchant de la cheminée

...

Dumbledore était dans son bureau décoré de multiples tableaux d'anciens directeurs et de toute sortes d'objets magiques scintillants. Il méditait sur la façon de gagner cette foutue guerre sans renforts et avec tout le ministère au pied de Voldemort ! Quand fit irruption de sa cheminée James Potter. On aurait l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Il lui cria:

"- Voldemort est venue chez nous et il y est mort ! La guerre est finie ! Le Lord est mort par le biais des mes enfants ! La prophétie était véridique ! La lumière l'emporte !

-Qui était l'élu ? Harry et Ariana sont-ils vivants ? demanda Dumby joyeux

\- Ils vont bien merci. Et, on ne sait pas. Les deux portent une cicatrice; Si vous voulez vous pouvez les ausculter. Vous n'avez qu'à venir chez moi

...

James et Dumbledore apparurent dans le joli salon des Potter constitué de de fauteuils confortables et de doux plaids et d'une grande cheminée où ronflait déjà un feu de bois. Ils appelèrent lily qui lisait les contes de Beedle le Barde à ses enfants elle descendit avec les deux petits chérubins confortablement. Dumbledore pointa sa baguette sur les deux marmots puis dit d'un ton d'excuse;

"-je ne décèle aucune magie dans Ariana tandis que Harry a de belles traces magiques.

-C'est une cracmolle ? demandèrent en coeur les tourteraux

-Oui

-Il vaudrait mieux pour cette fille de ne pas vivre dans le monde sorcier dans l'ombre de son frère survivant cela serait triste pour cette pauvre fille dit Lily en pleurant les larmes de son corps

-tu as raison mon amour en plus mes parents feraient une crise. Ils étaient déjà récalcitrant quand à notre mariage parce que tu es née moldue, maintenant ils vont croire que c'est à cause de ton sang qu'Ariana est cracmol!

-Mais, j'aime mon Ariana. Elle me ressemble tellement avec ses yeux lumineux dit-elle d'un ton triste

-Je pense que les cracmols sont mieux dans le monde moldu. C'est beaucoup plus charitable que d'essayer de leur trouver une place dans le monde sorcier où ils seraient toujours relégué à la seconde place renchérit Dumbledore

-Je sais dit Lily nous avons qu'à la donner à ma soeur Pétunia, elle l'élèvera comme sa propre fille ! Quand pensez vous ?

-C'est une super idée ma chérie dit le père en se reournant vers Dumbledore, Pouvez vous emmenez Ariana au 4 privet Drive, Little Winghing, Surrey avec une lettre explicative ?

-je pense que oui dit Dumbledore "

Suite à cette décision, ce fut le début de la fin pour Ariana


End file.
